


Forbidden Pleasures

by DragonRose35



Series: The Forbidden Series [2]
Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Genderbent Aloy, M/M, Machines have Cocks, Male Slash, Purely Self-Indulgent Sexual Content, Sex with a Machine, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: (Genderbent)-Aloy and Bast have some fun in the Wilds, far from where any Nora or Outcast ever roam.





	Forbidden Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another purely self-indulgent piece of smut involving a genderbent Aloy and machines, now including Bast who I thought deserved something in which he's actually nice, you know?
> 
> I like Bast, but he was a dick. That last moment of self-sacrifice was... awful and he deserved better, so here you guys go~
> 
> I hope you enjoy~
> 
> And as usual, comments and kudos are appreciated~!
> 
> ~ D.C.

Young Outcast Aloy cried and gasped and whimpered and writhed as fingers played with his slick hole. The blonde Nora grinning wickedly above him, three fingers pressed deep inside of his entrance, piercing against the other boy’s pleasure button. “Look at you, my pretty little Outcast…~” he cooed and Aloy blinked open dazed green eyes when those fingers left him, a pathetic whimper doing the same. “All trussed up like a pretty little sacrifice, and all for  _ me _ , right~?”

“Y-yes…” Aloy breathed out the word with a lot of difficulty as he tried to focus on the words spoken to him. But they had been here for an hour already, since the sun had barely woken in the sky above them, and both his hole and the other’s fingers were slick with sweet-smelling oil. It made thinking rather hard.

“Yes  _ what _ ,” the other boy prompted with a sudden thrust of his fingers and Aloy cried out, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes at the sudden burst of pleasure.

“ _ Yes! _ Yes, a-all for  _ you _ . J-just… just  _ you _ , B-Bast…” Aloy’s words were frantic and desperate and breathless and the young Nora Bast’s eyes glimmered with smug pride and dark lust as he gazed upon his forbidden lover.

The Outcast was trussed up on a large stone slab, out where no other Nora or Outcast could find them. Exposed to Bast’s eyes only, his arms above his head, rope tied around his wrists, connected to a thick-set metal pole at the end of the slab, and his legs pressed against his chest, feet suspended in the air. He looked a delicious sight, with flushed, naked skin and a disheveled appearance as his long red hair was loose from his braid.

“Oh, my father would throw a  _ fit _ if he saw me with you, like this, little Outcast…~” Bast chuckled, though he didn’t sound like he cared. “But  _ fuck _ if it isn’t worth it, being buried inside your tight  _ heat _ , fucking you until you can only remember  _ my name _ .”

Aloy gasped out a single word, desperation bleeding from him, “ _ Please _ !” but he cried out when Bast pulled away from him.

“Do you remember the first time I caught you at the mercy of a machine?” Bast questioned with a wicked smirk upon his lips. Aloy found his mouth dry as his eyes widened, and he suddenly understood what was going on as he shivered with visible arousal, his cock- weeping and erect- twitching against his stomach. “It was a Watcher, I remember. The metal beast pinning you to the ground and fucking you over and over until you were  _ ruined. _ ”

“B-Bast-”

Bast ignored him, but drank up the sound of his name, wrecked and breathless, from Aloy’s lips, “I had  _ never _ cum so hard before… and when I found you in the Wilds a week later, I pinned you to the nearest tree and fucked you within an inch of your life. All to see if I could make you make those pretty little ruined sounds just like with that beast, and  _ oh _ , I  _ did _ .”

There was a heavy sound, then, of thick metal thumping against the solid ground and both their hearts sped up, their instincts on alert despite that this was what they were waiting for. And when a Sawtooth appeared over the nearby hill, Bast shot a wicked grin at Aloy before he ducked into the nearest tall grass.

Aloy whimpered sharply at this, squirming on the stone slab. He turned his wide, lust blown eyes from his lover towards the dangerous metal beast that slowly stalked across the tainted path. That was the moment when he realized the Bast had laid a bait trail with the oil slick he used to prep him.

When the beast turned its eyes on him, his body froze, even as his cock throbbed and leaked with the promise of what was to come. Yellow lens fixed upon his naked form and Aloy, for a brief moment, wondered if the beast was going to ignore him- or attack him. Instead, the large beastly machine stalked closer to him, a low growl filling the silence in the air and Aloy whimpered in return.

As the yellow lens’ flashed a bright, vibrant  _ red _ , Aloy was witness to the machine’s cock- long and  _ thick _ , so much larger than a Watcher’s or even a Strider’s cock- emerging from its underside. The machine understood  _ well _ what it had been led to and was going to take full advantage of the situation.

It never noticed Bast, still hidden in the tall grass, but Aloy was all too aware of his forbidden lover lurking, watching. This wasn’t the first time they played this game, but it had been weeks at least since they had. And Aloy was  _ desperate _ for it.

The machine circled the stone slab, watching its prey for a few moments, observing him, before it mounted the stone, large metal paws with thick, sharp claws, placed on either side of Aloy’s bound arms, scratching against the stone. As the machine loomed over him, Aloy’s breath caught on a desperate whine, before he tried to buck up, wanting to be filled by the Sawtooth’s thick unnatural heat.

The oil that had been used to prepare him for this was still scorching, burning his insides with heady lust and arousal, making him pliant and wanton- like the cock-slut he was. Bast knew this.  _ Aloy _ knew this. Fuck, even the  _ machines _ knew this.

Aloy felt the machine’s length at his slicked entrance and was given no time to prepare for it before he was suddenly penetrated. Crying out, Aloy threw his head back against the stone, his throat raw and scratchy, voice broken, as the machine filled him with its hot, scorching metal cock.

Aloy had never taken a Sawtooth before, stretched beyond his limits now as the dangerous beast loomed over him. But it was a  _ delicious _ pleasure that filled him from the knowledge that he  _ was _ being taken by such a dangerous beast.

As Bast watched them, the machine began a  _ brutal _ pace, pistoning its hips in and out of Aloy’s willing body with long, hard,  _ deep _ thrusts. Sharp and quick, like no other beast had been before. Aloy was helpless and at it’s mercy, unable to even match each thrust for its worth, instead taking it like the little slut he was.

The stone was at just the right height that the blonde Nora could see  _ everything _ , including the way Aloy arched as that thick metal cock fucked in and out of him with every ounce of strength the machine possessed. It took everything he had not to pleasure himself to the sight, but he made sure to keep his control even as Aloy had long since lost his own.

When the machine struck the young Outcast’s prostate, Aloy  _ screamed _ his pleasure, jolting as the pleasure slammed through him. He lasted no more than three thrusts before he came, spilling against his chest and stomach with thick, hot pearly strands. His walls tightening almost  _ painfully _ around the machine’s cock, but unlike with the lesser machines he’s fucked before, the tight constriction didn’t slow the Sawtooth down, nor did it cause it to release.

Instead it stayed strong, ruining the over-sensitized Outcast with unbearable pleasure, abusing his prostate and filling him with even more pleasure as the Sawtooth’s oil leaked inside of him, burning him from the inside out with heightened arousal.

And Bast watched, frozen and unbearably aroused as Aloy cried and moaned and screamed his pleasure.

The Sawtooth seemed to go on forever, with quick, powerful thrusts, causing Aloy to come apart time and time again, until it  _ finally _ seemed to reach the brink of release. The machine’s pace had stuttered as Aloy’s walls tried to tighten once more around its thick cock- though unable to with how loose he was after such a rough session- and when the machine came, it was with a piercing howl that drowned out Aloy’s broken cry as he was  _ filled _ with thick, scorching oil. So much so that Bast could  _ see _ it overflow from Aloy’s entrance, around the beast’s cock.

It was a minute or two more before the Sawtooth finally pulled away, Aloy hissing his discomfort- and disappointment- at the motion, and when the machine clambered from the stone, it shook its body before lumbering away, leaking a thick oil trail as it did so.

As Aloy lay, ruined and leaking on the stone, Bast stayed where he was, hidden in the tall grass until he was absolutely  _ sure _ that the Sawtooth was gone. It was hard, ignoring Aloy’s broken whimpers for him, but the blonde Nora wasn’t going to risk agitating any beast now, when Aloy was at his most vulnerable.

Standing up slowly, Bast shivered when he laid his eyes upon Aloy’s ruined form-  _ seeing _ that thick oil leaking from his abused hole, a thick pile of it underneath the other’s ass. “ _ Fuck _ …” he whispered, voice rough and raspy, and he swallowed hard as he slowly approached the other. “All-Mother Aloy… that was…” he moaned as he reached down to adjust his aching arousal and Aloy whimpered, looking dazed and broken, still so  _ unbearably aroused _ . “ _ Look _ at you, Aloy… fucked by a  _ Sawtooth _ and  _ still _ asking for more cock.”

Bast flicked his tongue out when he saw Aloy writhing on the stone and he bent over the edge, untying the rope that bound Aloy’s legs and pulling his legs close to him. Aloy was beyond words, but it was clear in his eyes what he wanted, and Bast was going to give it to him.

Reaching down, Bast pressed his already slick fingers against Aloy’s hole, sinking them inside of him easily and shuddering when he felt how hot and  _ wet _ he was,  _ hearing _ Aloy whimper from the touch. “Don’t worry, my sweet little Outcast. I’ll give you what you want, I promise…~” Bast purred, eyes narrowed and dark with lust.

Reaching down, he undid his trousers, exposing his aching cock to the cool air and without bothering to slick himself up, he pressed his cock against Aloy’s oil-slick entrance. Aloy gasped and arched as Bast slowly sank inside and they both moaned at the feeling.

Bast wasn’t going to last long, ashamedly, but he wasn’t sure either of them would mind, as Bast finally took his pleasure from his outcasted lover.

Giving Aloy what he wanted, Bast set a deep, rough pace, holding tight to the other as he fucked him through the oil-slick. The heat scorched him, as much from the oil as it was from Aloy himself, and as the pleasure built inside of him, coiling tightly, Bast knew it wouldn’t be much longer.

Aloy could come no more, but it was worth it to see him whimper weakly with the pleasure, shuddering as his spent cock twitched and leaked a stray bead or two that joined the mess on his stomach. It took no more than four thrusts before Bast himself had reached his limits, as he buried himself deep inside his lover and spilled, white hot pearly seed mixing thickly with the oil still inside of Aloy’s body.

The Outcast whimpered, squirming away, no longer able to handle the pleasure as it turned distinctly painful, and Bast gave him mercy, pulling out of his lover.

He didn’t clean them up, not yet, but he let Aloy rest, untying his arms, and watching as he slumped, boneless against the stone slab. “All-Mother, you are  _ beautiful _ like this…” Bast murmured, affectionately and Aloy hummed tiredly, watching lazily as the Nora tucked himself back into his trousers. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up…”

“Nn…” was Aloy’s only answer and Bast rolled his eyes affectionately, before he leaned over and picked him up in his arms, carrying him down one of the many forgotten paths of the wilds.

“My sweet, spoiled little Outcast…” Bast murmured, the words lost as Aloy had finally fallen prey to exhaustion.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Don't forget to check out the new Tumblr I decided to make for this series, if you're interested~! *purrs*
> 
> https://silvermetalhorizon.tumblr.com/
> 
> ~ D.C.


End file.
